


Promise, Promise

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Promise, Promise

It was a chilly winter morning. Normally she didn’t feel the cold when his arms were wrapped around her, her body enveloped in him and their comforter, but she felt it this morning.

 

She’d been feeling it more and more lately.

 

They sill hadn’t properly talked about it...this giant thing hanging between them. This future event that would rip their family apart.

 

It weighed heavy on her.

 

It was making her cold.

 

She let out a deep sigh and he squeezed her tighter.

 

“Iris? What is it? You ok?”

 

She turned in his arms, gently brushing his morning bed hair off of his forehead. Let the back of her hand sweep across the soft skin on his cheek.

 

“No.”

 

Her eyes didn’t have their usual light to them. Their was sadness there and he knew they were about to talk about it...make it real, and he wasn’t sure he was ready.

 

“We only have six more winters, six more anniversaries together, six more Christmases. I guess I should get used to this coldness that’s been creeping up on me these last few weeks.”

 

“Iris.”

 

“Barr...you’re gonna leave again. I’m gonna be alone again and I fear there isn’t anything we can do about it.”

 

She leaned her forehead so that it rested against his.

 

“I don’t know how to be without you. You’re ev-everything to me.”

 

And with that the floodgates opened. He pulled her in closer and let his head rest on hers.

 

He didn’t know what words to say to calm her fears. She was right and it crushed him to know that he’d abandon his family in the not so distant future.

 

“I wish I could tell you that we’ll figure it out, that it won’t happen, but I just don’t know.

 

And I know how unfair that is.”

 

“Listen. You told me that I didn’t have to be the person Nora knows in the future, that I can make a different choice when I raise her. Why can’t you make a different choice? Don’t leave me...don’t run away when the world says they need you.

 

I need you. Our baby needs you.”

 

He pulled back and lifted her chin with his finger, his eyes meeting hers.

 

“Iris, you have to know it isn’t that simple. I...when I run off to save the world I’m not doing it for them, I’m doing it for you and our family. I know it isn’t fair, I know how hard it’s going to be, but if it means you’re safe, I have to do it.”

 

“I know,” she said quietly.

 

Her grip on him loosened and he could feel the fight in her all but disappear. That she was trying to accept that being with the fastest man alive men she had to let go of him over and over and over again.

 

“You’re my whole world Iris. You always have been.

 

And I so wish that I could give you our happy ending. I want nothing more than to grow old with you and watch our babies have babies. But, we have to try and cherish what we have right now, the moments that are happening now. Make as many memories as we can. Love each other as much as we can now, so that we can hold on to those things when and if we ever do have to be apart.

 

I know it’s not everything, but it’s something. I’m here right now and I love you more than anything.”

 

She kissed him softly and gave him a faint smile.

 

She appreciated what he was trying to do, but the truth was nothing could make any of this feel any better. The cold reality that she would lose him someday would never leave her. She didn’t want to make him feel guilty for it, but it was hard. So she swallowed it down, held it close to her and pretended to be ok, for him.

 

“Just promise me that you’ll never stop trying to find your way back to us. Promise.”

 

He exhaled slowly, feeling a sting in his chest.

 

“I promise, promise.”


End file.
